Sometimes
by uchihakiriko
Summary: Sometimes, I think I'm in love with you. The question is, do you love me, too? contestshipping w/ OOC-ness! Be warned...


Sometimes

-----------------------------------------------

No, I don't own pokemon. Sob I really wish I did. Then May and Drew would be a LOT closer! Cheers One shot. REVIEW!! Yes, I know it's short.

-------------------------------------------------------

Drew fingered with the rose in his hand as he watched May proudly hold up yet another ribbon. A smile graced her lips as she smiled brightly. He wished he could tell her. While deep in thought May approached him from behind the bench.

" Um… Drew?"

" Yes?"

" … That's it? No congratulations, or good job, or you were great out there, or-" Drew chuckled.

" You did OK out there. Is that good enough for you?" Drew laughed. May pouted cutely.

" No! Of course it's not enough! You have to give me a kiss." Drew felt himself heat up. He knew she was kidding, but even the thought of those lips…

" Um, Are you okay? Drew? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" May shouted in his face. Drew smirked.

" You ought to keep that mouth shut. How ever are you going to get a boyfriend that way?" May put her hands on her hips.

" You ought to keep YOUR mouth shut. How else are you going to get me?" The brunette teased. Drew tensed a little. Why was she being so confident?

" Who says I want you? I have so many other girls to choose from, I mean, all those fan girls would kill to be with me." Drew smirked. May got closer to him.

" And yet you don't. All those wonderful, beautiful girls want you and you push them away for me." She whispered in his ear. Her warm breath sent shivers up his spine, yet he remained collected but silent.

" See? One whisper and you're speechless." May smirked as she pulled away. Drew immediately missed her warmth. " Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

" Was that an extremely bad attempt to seduce me?" Drew questioned. May shook her head.

" I wouldn't call it a bad one. I saw the way you shivered." Her mouth got close to his face. Drew struggled to keep in his urges to kiss her as he smirked again.

" Shivered at the way your attempt was horrible compared to the other girls." Drew lied. No other girl had ever had enough guts to get THAT close to him. May huffed.

" All right. After seeing you OBVIOUSLY don't want me here, I'm going to leave." May started to get up.

" Okay, fine. You win. Stay here." Drew rolled his eyes. May smiled and sat back down.

" So, do you have a girlfriend yet? After all, you have all those girls to pick from, like you said before." May sounded slightly sad and hopeful at the same time. Drew shook his head.

" Nope. You?"

" Well," May sighed. " Brendan, Wally and about 14 other guys tried to ask me out. I told them all no, though." Drew was surprised.

" You turned down Brendan? He had his eye on you for a long time, you know." Despite himself, Drew felt a little bad for Brendan. HE couldn't imagine what it would be like to be turned down by May.

" I told him he was a really nice friend, but I just couldn't imagine being with him as a couple." May tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully. " Plus, I have my eye one someone else." Drew felt his heart sink. So she really didn't like him. No wonder, he thought. She's a beautiful girl and so innocent… and those sapphire eyes make me want to get lost in them…

" So what's her like?" Drew asked, covering his feelings with a smirk.

" He's SO cute. Sometimes his attitude gets in the way of my love for him, but it never goes away completely. Sometimes, he's the sweetest person in the world, yet sometimes he's SO arrogant. He's really nice to me. I love him. I wonder if he likes me back." May wondered. Drew sighed.

" Let out already. Who IS this guy?" Drew wasn't very sure he wanted to hear who it was. May smiled. She leaned over and planted a kiss on a very flustered Drew's lips before standing up to walk away. It took a few seconds for his mind to register what she just did. HE ran out to catch up with May.

" Wait! Why did you do that? What about that other guy you like?" Drew yelled after her. May stopped and met him face to face, smiling.

" Sometimes you can be stupid. Sometimes you can be charmingly stupid, and sometimes you can be smart. Drew, I love you." May sighed before turning to walk away. Drew grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, kissing her. Breaking apart, he met her eyes.

" May, I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know. Kinda cheesy, but I think it's pretty cute. R&R PLZZZZZZZ! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!

uchihakiriko

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
